Because Sometimes You Gotta Write Some Spitfire
by LadyFrederic
Summary: Title says it all. On Valentine's Day, Wally forgets to write his girl a letter. With her soon coming to the Cave will he get it done in time? And what will it say? One-shot.


Wally scratched his head and stared at the piece of paper lying before him, pen in hand, wheels turning furiously in his head. He was desperately attempting to write a Valentine's Day card for Artemis, his girlfriend of just over a month. It wasn't coming, though. Every time he thought he had successfully written a letter worthy of the girl, he'd reread it and see how childish and cliché it really was; then, the red-head would crumple up said note and throw it to the trash can. He placed the tip of his pen on the piece of paper, his hand nearly jostling it off the page, it was shaking so badly. Wally was so anxious, so nervous. Artemis said she'd be at the Cave at around three, and it was two forty-five. He was running out of time, running out of excuses. He was just glad there was no one around to pester him—namely, Robin. As he vacantly gaped at the black sheet in front of him, Wally lost track of time; and, before he knew it, the computer was announcing Artemis' presence. The boy's eyes went wide and he squinted them quickly, scribbling on the paper whatever came to mind, not thinking about the words he was putting down in irreversible ink. "Wally?" he heard Artemis call, his heart pumping even faster as his hand flew across the paper. "Are you here?" He finished hurriedly at the sound of Artemis' footsteps and folded the sheet, placing a single pink heart sticker on the front and rushed to write her name on the outside. "Wally?" she asked again, and this time the boy answered.

"In here, babe." He grabbed the trashcan full of his rejected letters and threw them down a trash shoot, turning just in time to face Artemis. When she entered the room she took his breath away. She was wearing black flare jeans and a hot pink tank top that had a large white heart hand-painted on the front. She smiled at him and let her eyebrows furrow as she noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"What ya got there, Kid?" she asked, a twinge of playfulness creeping into her voice.

"Oh, nothing," he replied absentmindedly, preventing a blush from overtaking his face. "Just a little something for my girl…" Artemis crossed her arms and her eyebrows then raised, the smile still present. "I'm just not sure when I should give it to her…" The blonde walked towards him purposefully.

"Give it," she ordered, holding out her hand expectantly, a smirk replacing the good-natured smile. "Now's a good time, I assure you." Wally grinned and gave her the sheet of paper, apprehension suddenly billowing up inside of him. And, as she opened the note, his uneasiness only grew; for, as Artemis' eyes eagerly devoured every word he subconsciously wrote, her blonde eyebrows shot further and further up her head, disappearing into her hairline. Wally's expression of absolute horror grew with the height, and he knew she was about to dump him, right then and there. When she finished, Artemis looked up at her boyfriend, back at the paper, back to Wally's stricken face, back to the letter, reading it through twice more before awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Uh… Wally…?" she asked, a furious blush forming in her cheeks, a blush that Wally clearly did not notice.

"Yeah…?" he inquired back, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

"Thanks…" She was grinning up at him, happiness radiating off of her. Her eyes were sparkling, her tan skin practically glowing. Wally merely gave her a sideways grin and pecked her cheek.

"Anytime." Artemis pulled him into a tight hug and Wally simply hugged her back, having no idea what he wrote or why she had liked it so much…

**Author's Note: Awwwww… -w- So cute… What the note actually says… I have no idea. Leave a comment saying what you think he wrote! Then I can put up a poll and have people vote! (I'm being serious here. NO JOKE THERE IS A MINI-COMPETITION.) XD Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for any reviews and for reading!**

_**~Passez une bonne journée!~**_

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**


End file.
